Fountain of Forgetfulness
by masharocks
Summary: What happens when the gang gets detention? Well I can tell you one thing, a lot happens. When Hermione faints Malfoy tries to save her and it leads to a curse. The curse of the Fountain of Forgetfulness


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's property, not mine. I do not own Harry Potter and I will not sell this story. :)

"What are you doing outside school grounds?It's past curfew!" McGonagall screeched at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco,"surely, you should know better by now, you're sixth years!"

"Hagrid business." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, don't say that!" Hermione whispered. They really were on Hagrid business, but they didn't want Hagrid in trouble.

"M'am I just got here, I saw Harry out of bed and came looking for him." Ron mumbled.

"Malfoy why are you here?" McGonagall said surprisingly, usually Draco was never found alone with a group of

Gryffindors.

"As he said, Hagrid business." Malfoy said without worry.

"Shut up, Malfoy! You're not even in this. You've probably come here to spy on us!" Hermione angerly.

"Malfoy..." McGonagall said strictly.

"What? I'm not in this!"

"Hagrid business, eh! I'll see to it that this is taken care of immedeatley!" McGonagall shouted,"40 points from each of you and detention. Ron, no detention for you, at least you had some sense knocked into you unlike them. You three, go to Hagrid and he will tell you your punishment."

So the three walked on. They were quite far from Hagrid's shack, so it took awhile. Draco was there with them, of course, because he wanted to know what they were up to. As they knocked on the wooden door, Hagrid came out with a very worried look on his face.

"So, yer here for yer punishment, eh?"Hagrid tried not to look worried. "What ya gotta do is find whatever is on this list in 60 minutes."

"That's It. I've had worse." Malfoy snickered.

"If ye want more, I'd be happy to give ya more." Hagrid said as if he really was giving an offer, but no one answered him.

He paired Hermione up with Draco and Harry was going alone.

"Harry, come with me." Hagrid grumbled. And so he did.

Hermione and Draco had to find two stones, the Red Wizard Topaz and the Blue Cave Crystal.

"How are we supposed to find this?" Malfoy groaned.

"I've read about those, you can find both in this forest. The Red Wizard is the hardest to find, I think you must look near water in between rocks. Blue Cave Crystals are in caves, that is easy."

"You read too much, is there anything else you do?" Malfoy groaned again. But he was actually happy Hermione knew it so he could find the stones and get away from her as soon as possible. They searched high and low, they looked near water, and in thirty minutes they found a Blue Cave Crystal, but the other was no where to be found.

(Meanwhile back in Hagrid's shack.)

"Harry, you need to find not a stone, but something very important not found very easily. Pansy lost her wand recently and you need to find it. The hard part is that she lost it near "womping willow."" The tree Hagrid was refering to, if you don't know, is the tree with moving branches that can kill you if it wanted to.

"I think I can do it."

"It's a Unicorn Tail, 8 inches. Good Luck."

(Meanwhile in the forest)

"Hermione this is no use. We've been searching forever!"

" That is why they give you an hour. Who knows what will happen to use if we fail." As she says this a fountain comes into view. It has red shiny rocks engraved in it. The fountain has water with a lavender tint and it looks beautiful.

"Was this here before?" Draco muttered.

"Don't know. I do know, however, that those rocks are Red Wizard Topaz." She carefully stepped upt to the fountain and used her pick axe (They were given pick axes) to scrape out the rock. In two minutes she almost got it out but the rock cut her palm and her hand began to bleed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm..."Hermione dropped to the ground instantly as if someone shot her.

'What should I do?' Draco thought. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. So he did the only thing he thought of, CPR. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this, but I don't wanna get in trouble for her dying.' He slowly crept up to her and placed his mouth on hers, suddenly, Hermione mouth was moving, they were kissing! ' This is not too bad, I like her lips,' Draco thought. ' Wait, what I am I thinking!' He sharply took his mouth off and Hermione sat up.

"You saved me you know."

"I know. I had to use my mouth, what was with the kissing?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened, I didn't even know who exactly you were. It felt good though."

"Well, whatever, let's go before it's too late."

Meanwhile, Harry searched for Pansy's wand.'I wish Malfoy could do this, he's the one who likes her.' He thought.

He had bruises everywhere and a scratch here and there. He finally found it, in was not that close to "womping willow" either.


End file.
